pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 12
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Ep. 12 It came from Mt. Moon Jack:'Hurry up! I wanna catch a Zubat! Come on! Quick, quick quick!!' Tracey:'Sorry, sorry, i'm just tired...' Jack:'You can be tired when i catch a Zubat! Hurry uuup!' Tracey:'(Sighs)He's just like Ash...When its about Pokémon, he's always the first in line...' (Scene changes: They are in a cave) Jack:'Here we are!' (Puts one foot in the cave) (Seventeen Zubat attack him) Jack:'Whaaa!! Help!! I only want one Zubat! Wartortle!!' Wartortle:'Wartortle!' (Uses Tackle) Jack:'(Screams)Wttrte!! Hlp mu!!' Wartortle:'War-Tortle!' (Uses Water Gun on all Zubat) Jack:'(Stands up)T-thanks...P-pokéball, g-go!!' (Throws a Pokêball at a Zubat) Pokéball:'(Ding)...(Ding)...(Ding)...(Ka-Ching)!' Jack:'Got...cha...pffff...(Hits the ground).' (Wakes up at the Pokémon Center) Jack:'Auch...That hurt...' Tracey:'Yeah, i don't understand why they all attacked you...We should buy some repels! Repels have this smell Pokémon don't like!' Wartortle:'Tortle!!' Nurse Joy:'But you're okay now! And your friend is right, next time, buy some repels, the Zubat from Mt. Moon are very aggressive towards people and Pokémon!' Jack:'That's pretty weird...But hey! I managed to catch one! Lets see...' (Sents out Zubat) Zubat:'Bat!! Zubat!' PokéDex:'Zubat, the bat Pokémon. Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves that it emits from its mouth. Types:Poison/Flying. This Zubat knows Leech Life, Supersonic and Astonish. It is level 9.' Jack:'Lets train you up! Hmm...I can't see anyone who would battle me...Ah! Hey, you!!' Trainer:'Me?' Jack:'Yeah you! Lets have a battle!' Trainer:'Okay! Go! Charmander!' Jack:'Wartortle!' (Trainer sents out Charmander) Charmander:'Chaar!' Wartortle:'War-Tortle!' Trainer:'Smokescreen!' Charmander:'Mander!!' (Uses Smokescreen) Wartortle:'Tort(Coughs)tortle!!' Jack:'Watch out!!' Charmander:'Chaar!!' (Uses Ember) Wartortle:'Tortle!!' Jack:'Water Gun!!' Wartortle:'Tortle!' (Uses Water Gun) Charmander:'Mander...' Trainer:'Return, Charmander, you did a great job! Now its Bulbasaurs turn! Go!' (Sents out Bulbasaur) Jack:'What's your name?' Trainer:'Toby!' Jack:'Mine's Jack! Wartortle, Bite!' Wartortle:'Tortle!' (Uses Bite) Bulbasaur:'Saur!' Toby:'Tackle and then a couple Vine Whips!' Bulbasaur:'Saur!' (Uses Tackle) Wartortle:'Whoatortle(Hits the ground)!' Bulbasaur:'Saur, saur, saur, bulba!' (Uses four Vine Whips) Jack:'Dodge!' Wartortle:'Tort, wartortle, tortle, WARAUWAUWAUW!!' Toby:'Another Vine Whip should do it!' Bulbasaur:'Saur!!' (Uses Vine Whip) Wartortle:'Wartortle...' Jack:'Nice work Wartortle, return...Go! Charmander!' (Picks up Wartortle and sents out Charmander) Charmander:'Charmander!' Jack:'Smokescreen!' Charmander:'Chaar!' (Uses Smokescreen) Jack:'You know what to do!' Charmander:'Mander(Nods)!' (Jumps out of the smoke, using scratch) Bulbasaur:'Saur!!' Jack:'Ember!' Charmander:'Chaar!' (Uses Ember, knocking Bulbasaur out) Jack:'Way to go!' Charmander:'Manda!' Toby:'Return, Bulbasaur, you did a great job defeating the Wartortle. Now, go, Squirtle!' (Returns Bulbasaur and sents Squirtle) Squirtle:'Squirt-Squirtle!' Toby:'Use Water Gun!' Jack:'Dodge it!' Squirtle:'Squirt!' (Uses Water Gun) Charmander:'Chaar!' (Dodges) Jack:'Smokescreen!' Charmander:'Charmander!' (Uses Smokescreen) Charmander:'Mander!' (Jumps out of the smokeclouds, scratching Squirtle) Squirtle:'Squirt!!!' Toby:'Water Gun!' Squirtle:'(Blub)Squirtle(Blub)!' (Uses Water Gun) Charmander:'Chaar...' Jack:'Return Charmander, you did a great job...Go, Pidgey!' (Returns Charmander and sends out Pidgey) Pidgey:'Piidgey!' Jack:'Sand-Attack!' (Uses Sand-Attack) Squirtle:'Squuirt!!' Toby:'Are you okay?' Squirt:'Squirt...Squirt!!' Toby:'Nice! Use Water Gun!' Squirtle:'Squirtle(Blub)!' (Uses Water Gun) Pidgey:'Piid...Piidgey!' Jack:'Gust and then Quick Attack!' Pidgey:'Piidgey!' (Uses Gust) Squirtle:'Squirt!' Pidgey:'Piidgey! Piidgey!' (Uses Quick Attack) Squirtle:'Squirt...Squirtle...' Toby:'Return...Okay, partner, your turn!' (Eevee appears behind Toby) Eevee:'Eevee!' Toby:'Swift!' Eevee:'Eevee!' (Uses Swift) Toby:'Quick Attack!' Eevee:'Eevee!!' (Uses Quick Attack, knocking Pidgey out) Toby:'Yeah! We won! Way to go Eevee!' Eevee:'Ee-vee(Smiles)!' Jack:'You won...But i'll win next time! Do you have a PokéGear?' (Returns Pidgey) Toby:'Yeah! My number is 65123. Were are you guys going?' Jack:'We are going through Mt. Moon, but all the Zubat are aggressive...So we are going to the PokėMart to buy some Repels and PokéBalls!' Toby:'Let me come! I can help!' (They visit th PokéMart, buying PokéBalls and Repels) Tracey:'First, you open the repel, and then squish the can untill there's no gas in there. The repel only works for an hour, so we gotta be quick!' (Jack and Toby use their Repels too) Eevee:'Eevee!' Wartortle:'Tort...' Jack:'Yeah, you probavbly don't like that smell...' (Scene switch: They are inside the cave) Jack:(Whispers)'Quiet, the Zubat might wake up...' Random Zubat:'Zubat? ZUUUBAAATTT!!' Toby:Jack:Tracey:'(Sigh)............' (All Zubat wake up and turn into Trollfaces) Jack:'RRRUUUNNN!!!!!' (They start running as fast as they can, chased by the Flying Trollfaces, as Trololololololo music plays. When they finally get through Mt. Moon, they sit down on the ground, as they gasp for air) Jack:'I(Gasp)am so happy(Gasp)we got through Mt. Moon...' Toby:Tracey:'I just(Gasp)wanted to(Gasp) say that...' Eevee:Wartortle:'(Nod)!' End Category:Episodes